Crusadermon
Crusadermon is a character in the Digimon Frontier series. One of the 13 Royal Knights, she is known as RhodoKnightmon in the original Japanese version and LordKnightmon in the Bandai products. (the Japanese name is actually a pun, it can transliterate either as RhodoKnightmon (e.g. a pink Knightmon, rhodo-'' being a Greek root for "pink") or Rhodonitemon (which is a pink mineral)). Her Japanese name was originally interpreted to be LordKnightmon, which is written with the same katakana characters, but that has been disproven. In the original Japanese version Cursadermon was portrayed as an extremely effeminate male character. A running gag in many doujinshi mangas portrays RhodoKnightmon as being blatantly homosexual with an attraction to his partner Dynasmon. When RhodoKnightmon became Crusadermon he was changed from male to female in order to side-step any controvesies that would surely arise over the nature of his character. More mature animes, like those that air on Cartoon Network often leave such ambiguous characters the way they are, but since Digimon is considered a children's show the character needed to be altered when it was imported. The Japan version is voiced by Ryotaro Okiayu and the US version is voiced by Melodee Spevack. Description Although she professes to be "The Indifferent Warrior", Crusadermon is anything but, finding beauty in many things, not least of all, herself. Although she is a member of the Royal Knights, Crusadermon is merciless and displays a cruel nature to the weak, even using her sense of justice as an excuse for injustice. She is commonly seen with a rose in her hand. Evolution * '''Rookie' (Child) - Kotemon * Champion (Adult) - Gladimon * Ultimate (Perfect) - Knightmon * Mega (Ultimate) - Crusadermon Abilities Her form is decorated with deadly, razor sharp ribbons, which she can mentally manipulate and which can harden to form a sword-like blade in her hand, neatly coupled with her Pile Bunker shield. Additionally, she is capable of moving her body at exceptionally high speeds. Attacks * Fist of Athena (Argent Fear): The Pile Bunker seals around her hand and generates an energy burst delivered with a shattering blow to the stomach. * Spiral Masquerade: An attack which chops up the enemy with four ribbon blades, which can be displayed from the chest or her shoulders. * Laser Lattice: Crusadermon can project an energy net from her palm. * Scarlet Tempest (Rose Hurricane): Using the rose she carries, Crusadermon can create a blinding storm of whirling rose petals at her command. Appearances Digimon Frontier Following the defeat of Cherubimon, Crusadermon and her comrade Dynasmon began the accumulation of Fractal Code for Lucemon, serving him in exchange for the key to the Real World so that they could sample 'human data'. In their first clash with the DigiDestined, Crusadermon easily overpowered MagnaGarurumon, who would prove to be her most frequent opponent in the following battles. Crusadermon had her doubts in how powerful the DigiDestined were getting and was anxious to enter the Real World, only to be chastised by both Lucemon and Dynasmon. Lucemon was finally reborn and the DigiDestined were forced to retreat to the Ophanimoon. Crusadermon repeatedly requested the key of Lucemon, who intended to, upon the kids‚Äô destruction. Crusadermon pressed the issue, only to have Lucemon lash out at the Knights and be chastised for doubting once again. Arriving on the moon, the final battle between the Knights and EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon began but soon, this time, the two Royal Knights were defeated. A point-blank attack from MagnaGarurumon finally defeated Crusadermon, exposing her Fractal Code. EmperorGreymon almost scanned them but Lucemon suddenly appeared and took their Fractal Codes for himself. Digimon X-Evolution She made a cameo as one of the Royal Knights serving Yggdrasil: but all that was heard was her voice in one scene with only three Knights (Magnamon, Omnimon and Gallantmon) visible. Digimon World 4 Crusadermon is named LordKnightmon in the game, also she is the first boss you will encounter in Machine Pit. Category:Mega Digimon Category:Manga and anime villains Category:Digimon Virus Busters family Category:Virus Digimon